San Valentin en Konoha y Sunagakure
by Sabaku no Cexy
Summary: Que haran nuestros shinobis y kunoichis favoritos en este dia? las parejas de siempre y las historias de su 14 de febrero, GxM, NxH, SxS, TxS, KxL, NxT, etc. XP !FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN¡
1. Gaara y Matsuri

Hola, pues ya se que aun no es san Valentín, pero este fic lo voi a hacer con las parejas principales de Naruto, cada capi va a tener una parejita diferente, asi ke va a ser como una especie de one-shots, dentro de un fic largo, y ya sin mas rodeos espero que sea de su agrado….

* * *

"**14 de Febrero"**

Gaara y Matsuri:

Era el ya día tan esperado por las chicas de Suna, el 14 de febrero, día del amor y la amistad, fecha en la que los enamorados se tomaban de las manos y se besaban, las tiendas de flores y dulces estaban repletos de personas que querían regalar algo especial a su ser amado, y hasta la entrada del edificio principal donde el kazekage llegaba temprano, casi siempre entre las 8:45 y 9:00 de la mañana, para encargarse del papeleo diario ya lo esperaba una extensa multitud de admiradoras, con cartitas de amor, o un presente, o hasta incluso ositos de felpa.

Gaara y Kankuro hacían su llegada como de costumbre, a lo lejos pudieron divisar la avalancha de chicas enamoradas de el, le abrieron paso entre la multitud dejando caminar por en medio.

- ¡Kazekage-sama! – grito una

- ¡Gaara-sama! – otra le aventó una rosa.

- … ¡ahhh! ¡Es tan apuesto!

- … y varonil…. – suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo Gaara no se inmuto para nada y solo entro al edificio como si nadie estuviera impidiéndole el paso, ante tal rechazo las chicas le cayeron en sima a Kankuro con el montón de regalos para el kazekage.

- ¡Por favor, dáselos a Gaara-sama!

- ¡Si! ¡Quiero saber su respuesta!

- Pero claro que mi obsequio le va a gustar mas!

- ¡Claro que no! El mío es el más lindo y además yo le confesé mi amor…

- ¡Como si te fuera a hacer caso perdedora!...

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste zorra?!

- … y además de eso sorda

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya veras!…

Kankuro solo entro como si eso fuera algo ya cotidiano, una gotita le bajaba por la frente…

"_rayos hermanito, quien diría que serias todo un don Juan…_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El despertador sonó como de costumbre a las 8 de la mañana, pero la dormilona de Matsuri estaba aun dormida profundamente, minutos después se levanto de golpe…

- ¿Qué hora es? – dijo casi gritando – … 8:30! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez llegare tarde!

8:50

Salio corriendo de su casa para dirigirse a la oficina de su sensei para hacer su trabajo, ahora que ya era oficialmente la secretaria del kazekage no podía llegar tarde, a Gaara no le gustaba la impuntualidad.

Finalmente llego a su destino se encaminaba hacia la puerta cuando vio a dos chicas peleándose como gatas por el amor del kazekage.

"_que bobas..." _

Entro y corria por un pasillo, Gaara también llegaba a abrir su oficina, vio a Matsuri acercarse a el, pero el llamado de un chico la hizo voltear.

- ¡Matsuri-chan! – grito un shinobi de Suna.

- Kento-kun…- dijo la castaña extrañada.

- Hola, p-pues solo quería desearte un feliz san Valentín… - dijo algo nervioso el chico, para después darle una rosa.

- ¡Que hermosa! Gracias, eres muy tierno…

El chico se sonrojo de inmediato y sonrío rascándose la cabeza.

Gaara solo abrió mas los ojos, frunció el seño, e hizo un leve gruñido, quien demonios era ese tipo para andar regalándole cosas a **su **alumna, y lo peor del cazo era que a ella le agradaba, pero ¿porque? ¿Que le hacia tanta gracia de ese flacucho con pinta de perdedor? Una especie de coraje se remolinaba en su pecho. ¿Serian celos?

- Ejmm… Matsuri ya es hora de entrar… - dijo en tono molesto y algo posesivo.

- H-hai Gaara-sensei.- se despidió del chico y entro a la oficina.

- A-adiós Matsuri-chan, kazekage-sama… – dijo el chico

Gaara solo se limito a un gruñido combinado con una mirada asesina.

Tras de si retumbo la puerta y se dirigía a su escritorio, pero una pequeña mano tomo la de el, lo que hizo que este volteara.

- E-eto, G-Gaara-sensei, feliz san Valentín… – balbuceo la chica con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sonrojada y con las maños extendidas, en ellas había un pequeño regalo, Gaara se sorprendió un poco pero al cabo de unos segundos lo tomo y lo abrió, era una pulsera con los colores rojo y café arena con un pequeño dije con el logo se Suna.

- Y-yo se que usted no es muy devoto de estas fechas, demo, si lo acepta, ¡me haría muy feliz! – dijo la chica sonriente

- Matsuri… - el chico miro de nuevo la pulsera,- … arigato. - Después se la puso.

Las horas pasaron y el día se fue volando, la noche caía rápidamente y Matsuri aun trabajaba en la recepción de la oficina del Kazekage, casi no hubo mucho movimiento ese día, tal ves por la festividad, el edificio se encontraba desierto, se decía que en la noche habría fuegos artificiales, los cuales la castaña no se quería perder, decidió pedirle permiso a Gaara-sensei de salir temprano, toco desidiosamente la puerta, después de que nadie le contestara bario pero nadie estaba en la oficina, camino hasta llegar al balcón.

Y ahí se encontraba Gaara de espalda a ella, la brisa de la tarde pego en el rostro del achica combinado con el olor tal embriagante que despedía el pelirrojo esa noche, la chica se sonrojo de inmediato y sentía que su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensaba que haría eco en la habitación, el chico desde el principio noto su presencia al entrar por la puerta.

- Matsuri… - dijo Gaara con su grave y fría vos de siempre.

Ella se exalto un poco pero trago saliva y se animo a responder.

- G-Gaara-sensei, e-eto, yo quisiera pedirle permiso para ir a—

- Ir a ver los fuegos artificiales…

- Si, ¿como…?

- He oído eso como veinte veces hoy.- dijo un poco fastidiado.- Esta bien, ve entonces.

- Arigato Gaara-sensei, demo, ¿usted no ira?- pregunto Matsuri.

- Creo que los veré solo desde aquí.

- A, pues en ese caso, yo me quedare con usted, si no le importa.

Gaara se sorprendió lo que hizo volverse hacia ella, y mirarla fijamente.

- ¿Porque? – pregunto el.

- Porque no quiero que este solo hoy, nadie debe estar solo en San Valentín.- dijo para pararse a su lado y mirar hacia la ciudad.

El la miro unos instantes tratando de comprender sus palabras, después de todo nadie lo conocía tan bien como ella, aparte de sus hermanos, ella siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándolo y jamás le dio la espalda, ella fue la única desconocida que le ofreció su amistad sin temerle, eso le hacia sentir muy especial, al fin había creado lazos de amistad con otros y no de sangre y odio, o… ¿tal ves se estaba convirtiendo en algo mas?

- Pues en ese caso…- dijo el acercándose a ella.

Ella lo miro y se sonrojo por la cercanía entre ellos.

- Cierra los ojos…- ordeno el, Matsuri obedeció y al instante se encontraban en la azotea del edificio.- Ya puedes abrirlos.

Ella así lo hizo y al ver el panorama tan hermoso, Suna de noche, una gran sonrisa se le formo en el rostro, aunque, mirando al suelo estaba demasiado alto, le dio miedo al instante y se aferro al brazo de su sensei.

- No me digas que tienes vértigo…

Ella solo sonrío dulcemente, acto seguido se sentaron y los fuegos artificiales comenzaron, los colores eran hermosos, y las figuras también, ella miraba atentamente el cielo.

- Sugoi… - dijo

Una fuerte brisa azoto los rostros de los dos, provocando que esta temblara de inmediato, después de todo aun hacia un poco de frío, Matsuri se hizo chiquita cubriendo sus brazos.

Inesperadamente Gaara se quito su larga gabardina negra y cubrió la espalda de la chica, esta se sonrojo de inmediato, Gaara lo noto y la tomo del mentón.

- G-Gaara-sensei… ¿Qué…?

- Siempre te sonrojas cada vez que te miro – dijo clavando esa penetraste mirada en los ojos castaños de Matsuri, esta de inmediato le subió un rojo total a la cara, Gaara sonrio e impulsivamente la beso, lenta y apasionadamente, bajo las luces en la noche de San valentin…

**Fin **

**

* * *

**

Que les parecio???, este es la primera parada de varias parejitas que tengo en mente, haber como festejaran los demas el 14 de febrero no? jeje

Plis dejen sus reviews y diganme lo ke piensan ok?

Te amo Tony-kun!

Sayonara! XD


	2. Naruto y Hinata

Este es el segundo one-shot , espero que sea de su agrado, ah! Y lo del titulo, no me pregunten, soy malísima para los títulos n_n' jeje.

"**14 de Febrero"**

**Capitulo 2**

Naruto y Hinata:

Ese mismo día en konoha….

Un cartel en la pared llamo la atención de cierta chica de ojos blancos como la nieve, que pasaba por el lugar casualmente, se quedo mirándolo unos segundos…

"!!! Fiesta de disfraces de San Valentín, hoy en la plaza de konoha, no te la pierdas!!!"

Hinata quien llevaba en sus manos bolsas con verduras, cerne y especias para preparar la cena, se paro en seco para apreciar más lo que decía el cartel…. _"Hoy a las 9 de la noche, tengo que llevar un disfraz, pero… que tal si hago el ridículo… y además, ¿Naruto-kun ira?" _

Pero una voz cerca de su oído la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos…

- ¡Hola Hinata!

La chica se asusto tanto que tiro las bolsas.

- ¡Naruto-kun!

- Cielos lo siento mucho Hinata… - dijo ayudándola a levantar las cosas del suelo, ella se sonrojo un poco, aun le daba pánico habar con Naruto pero ya se llevaban mas.

- N-no hay problema Naruto-kun.

El miro la cartelera y leyó lo que decía, luego miro a Hinata.

- ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?- pregunto curioso

- E-eto… yo, tal vez.

- ¡Bien! Quizá te vea aya…. – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir su camino.

A la chica se ilumino el rostro de inmediato, una gran sonrisa se le formo y fue corriendo a su casa.

Entro y tan pronto como dejo las bolsas en la mesa subió a su habitación, abrió su closet y saco sus atuendos mas lindos para ver que usaría en la fiesta.

La tarde caía y con ella la noche, las luces se encendían gradualmente, la decoración de la plaza era muy hermosa, había un camino con pétalos de rosas, la fuente también tenia pétalos flotando, las mesas adornadas con manteles rojos y una pequeña vela encendida en el centro.

Mientras Hinata se esmeraba en alistarse, se le ocurrió una idea, si Naruto iba a ir, tal vez tendría hambre, y si tiene hambre, querrá comer, y que mejor que algo hecho algo por ella misma, así que se puso en obra en la cocina, preparo los ingredientes, harina, chocolate, leche, azúcar, levadura, etc., sus brownies de chocolate iban a ser solo para Naruto, pasaron unos minutos y los saco del horno y los puso en un canasto con unos cuantos cuartitos de leche para acompañar…

- Espero que a Naruto-kun le gusten…- suspiraba.

- ¿Que le guste que?- pregunto una voz conocida.

- Neji-niisan, hum… e-eto, yo.

- ¿Brownies? Pregunto tomando uno - ¿puedo Hinata-sama?

- C-claro.

Después de unos segundos la cara de Neji cambio totalmente del serio y frío a una pequeña sonrisa y muestra de afecto.

- Hinata-sama… son deliciosos.

- Arigato nissan!- sonrio Hinata.

- Pero… ¿Naruto eh…?- dijo con una mirada picara.

Ella se sonrojo de inmediato.

- E-Eto…

- No te preocupes Hinata-sama, yo se bien como es eso...

- Si, y hablando de eso, ¿tu no iras a la fiesta con TenTen?

- No, tengo otros planes….

- Bien, pues nos vemos Neji-nissan- dijo para subir corriendo a acabarse de vestir.

Eran ya las 9 pasadas, Naruto llego temprano y recorrió la plaza, cada puesto de ramen, de dulces, de ositos de felpa, souvenirs, etc., Hinata también llego temprano pero la multitud se iba haciendo cada vez mas, hasta que entre el bullicio de la gente hizo que Naruto se confundiera y Hinata se perdiera entre todos pasado como media hora de haber empezado la fiesta de disfraces, ese era un problema, el otro era que ninguno de los dos sabia de que iba disfrazado el otro, así que parte de la fiesta se la pasaron buscándose.

- ¿Hinata? – decia mirando a todos lados.

- ¿Dónde estara Hinata?

- ¿Hinata?

- ¿Naruto-kun?

- ¿Naruto-kun?

- No se donde esta Naruto-kun…

La chica se desilusiono y se retiro hacia un gran parque muy cerca de ahí, se sentó en un gran árbol y destapo su canasto con brownies.

Naruto quien se había cansado de buscar, estaba por darse por vencido hasta que un delicioso aroma lo hizo seguir caminando hacia un gran parque cerca de ahí.

- mmm… chocolate, creo que viene de aya.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

- Ahh…. Naruto-kun…

"_mmm… ¿Quién estará ahi?_ – Naruto oyó una voz cerca de un árbol y decidió acercarse sigilosamente.

- Naruto-kun, me pregunto si… tu… alguna vez te darás cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti…

Naruto abrio mas los ojos, y se puso a pensar en todo los momentos en los que Hinata estuvo ahí, cada vez que le hablaba se desmayaba o le daba un ataque de tartamudeo, o se ponía roja cual tomate, siempre se preocupo por el y ahora se daba cuanta del porque, ella lo amaba.

"_¿Hinata, tu?"_

De pronto así como así, apareció frente a ella…

- Hinata….

- ¡N-Naruto-k-kun!

Se miraron fijamente, por primera vez ella no se desmayaría frente a el, por alguna extraña razón ahora el era el sonrojado.

- Hinata…- toco su mejilla.

"_Naruto-kun esta tan cerca de mi"_

Su boca se acercaba a la de ella, lentamente, el corazón de ambos se aceleraba al máximo, hasta que en un gran beso Hinata perdió tosa su timidez y movió su boca al compás de el.

"_¡Naruto-kun me esta besando…!_

Al cabo de unos minutos Naruto abrió sus azules ojos y empezó a oler en aire.

- mmm… ¡con que de aquí proviene ese exquisito aroma a chocolate!

- ¡Feliz San Valentín Naruto-kun! – le dijo dándole los brownies

- ¡Ah! ¡Hinata te adoro!- dijo comiéndose como tres brownies de un bocado.

Ella sonrío dulcemente y se lanzo a sus brazos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**One-shot no.2 terminado! ahhh ke tierno! el amor es algo muy lindo, les deceo a tidis mis lectores un muy feliz san valentin, ke la pasen con esa persona especial, con sus amigos y todas las personas keridas para ustedes! **

**Yo por mi parte la voi a pasar con mi novio, ke lo amo y por cierto me dio esta gran idea para este one-shot y se lo dedico!, gracias Tony-kun! te amo!**

**Bueno Feliz dia de San Valentin!!!**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Shikamaru y Temari

**Tercera pareja, tercer one-shot! espero que les guste.... y ya se ke ya paso san valentin, pero no kieres ssaber como la pasaron todas las parejas en el dia de amor y la amistad??? jejeje bueno. Nos leemos abajo XD**

* * *

"**14 de Febrero"**

**Capitulo 3**

Shikamaru y Temari:

El calor agobiante de Suna estaba infernal, los ventiladores no se daban abasto, una rubia de cuarto coletas salía de la oficina de su hermano menor con unos papeles en las manos, una voz hizo eco en el pasillo.

- Señorita Temari…- un shinobi corría a toda prisa para alcanzar a la rubia, traía un pergamino en las manos, procedente de konoha.

- ¿Si?- pregunto ella dándose la vuelta.

- Un mensaje de konoha – dijo el dándole el dichoso mensaje.

La chica leyó con atención, y conforme avanzaba sus ojos se abrieron mas…

"_Temari:_

_Me han asignado una misión de emergencia en el país de la nube, así que no creo que valla a poder estar contigo esta noche para San Valentín, la hokage quiere quedar bien con el señor de elite del clan, y mando al primero que vio, ¡que problemático! _

_En fin, espero que no te enojes conmigo, que mas quisiera estar contigo…. Te amo!_

_Shikamaru."_

La rubia terminando de leer bajo el pergamino, y su mirada se torno triste, su novio no podría estar con ella ese día tan especial, si, era triste, pero ella entendía muy bien que su deber estaba con su aldea, aunque eso significara que no estarían juntos.

- … tsk… Nara.- dijo suspirando.

Siguió su camino por el largo pasillo hacia la cocina del edificio, tomo un refresco del la nevera y se tumbo en el sillón. Paso la lata helada por su frente y suspiro resignada.

después de un rato la puerta se abrió y una conocida voz le hizo abrir los ojos.

- Temari-san… ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo una castaña que entraba por otro refresco.

- Pues… eso creo…

- Puedes confiar en mí.- dijo Matsuri sentándose a su lado.

- Shikamaru no vendrá para San Valentín…

- Ahh, que mal… – le toco el hombro. Pasado un rato de estar conversando se miro el reloj de la muñeca, ya se había retrasado un poco, debía llevarle el refresco de mango al kazekage antes de que se calentara.

- Humm, a Gaara-sensei no le gustara que se caliente su refresco. – dijo al cerrar la puerta.

La tarde paso lenta y aburridamente, estaba claro que ella no iría a al pequeño festejo que harían en Suna, una especie de fiesta que los aldeanos organizaban, toda la tarde se quedo en su habitación, había regresado a su casa, se tumbo en la cama toda la tarde viendo tele, aunque para su desgracia todos los canales estaban repletos de anuncios del día de San Valentín, promociones, rosas a mitad de precio, los ositos de peluche, chocolates, cada canal que cambiaba, era una llaga mas recordándole que su novio no estaría con ella, aunque estaba triste, eso mismo le recordaba cuanto lo amaba, y le recordaba el día que el se armo de valor y se le declaro.

***** Flashback *****

Era un día soleado en konoha, y la rubia embajadora de Suna se encontraba en la oficina de la hokage, dándole un pergamino acerca de los exámenes chunin que se acercaban, ella intercedía por el kazekage, y por los ninjas de su aldea que irían oficialmente.

- Bien, creo que con eso será suficiente. – Dijo Tsunade firmando y poniéndoles el sello de konoha a los documentos que recibía de Temari.- …Entonces estos ninjas ya tienen permisos renovados para los exámenes dentro de unos meces.

- ¿Necesita algo mas hokage-sama?

- No, por el momento no.

- Entonces me retiro.

- Bien, Shikamaru te escoltara.

La puerta se abrió y el ninja entraba a la oficina, se sorprendió tanto como Temari, al parecer el tampoco sabia nada a al respecto, la chica se sonrojo un poco al ver al chico de la coleta, hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían. Mientras la hokage sonreía con malicia.

Salieron a caminar en la ya caída tarde, si bien a la ella le gustaba la compañía del vago de Shikamaru, su orgullo le decía que no le gustaba que le asignaran a un niñero para escoltarla por konoha.

- Escucha Nara… no me importa lo que diga la hokage, pero no me gusta que me manden a un niñero… - decía separándose mas de su lado tomando otro rumbo.-…. así que me voy…

Pero en un instante su cuerpo se detuvo, no respondía para nada, se exalto un poco, pero miro al suelo y una larga sombra inusual se extendía por el piso, proveniente del cuerpo del vago de Nara.

- Escucha te meterás en un lío si no…--

De repente noto que se acercaba involuntariamente hacia Shikamaru.

- Eres muy difícil mujer… ¡que problemático! - dijo invadiendo su espacio personal, tocando su mejilla.

- ¿Qué es lo que…..?

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los labios del domador de sombras, su técnica se separo del cuerpo de la rubia, tomaron un poco de aire, se miraron fijamente y después el le dijo sin mas rodeos.

***** End FalshBack *****

- ¿Temari? ¿Estas aquí?- su hermano había vuelto temprano.

- ¿Qué quieres Kankuro?- pregunto con fastidio

- ¿Aun no te arreglas?

- No.

- ¿Porque?

- Porque no iré.

- ¿Porque?

- Shikamaru no vendrá, le asignaron una misión.

- ¿Solo por eso no iras?

- ¿Por qué otra cosa iría?

- Auch! Hermanita, ¿así que ni siquiera con migo irías?- dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito en una perrera esperando a que lo adopten…

- … -

- Vamos – insistió el marionetista

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Iré! – cedió ante la insistencia de su hermano

Ya caída la noche, la fiesta estaba ya empezada en una pequeña plaza, la música era buena, las parejas bailaban, la comida era excelente, y el ambiente también, solo le faltaba una cosa, su novio…

La madrugada se hacia presente, todos reían y bailaban, Temari estaba ahí sentada sola, su hermano estaba coqueteando con una chica extranjera, se levanto y salio a tomar aire a la terraza.

De repente una rosa apareció frente a sus ojos, ella volteo y ahí estaba, Shikamaru el vago Nara frente a ella, Temari no lo podía creer, abrió mucho los ojos y se abalanzo frente a el.

- ¡Estas aquí! !¿Pero como?!

- Parece que Kankuro te convenció, ¿no es así?

- ¿Que? – ahora lo entendía, todo había sido un plan de ellos.

- ¡Eres de lo peor!

- ¡Y tu una problemática!

- ¡No sabes lo triste qu…---

La beso tan apasionadamente que le quito las palabras de la boca como aquel día, ese sin duda era el mejor regalo de su vida, después de todo fue un muy _problemático_ San Valentín….

**Fin.**

**Como kedo? les gusto? plis mandenme sus reviews!**

**Y les tengo una pekeña sorpresa..... por mayoria de votos les voi a dejar escoger la proxima pareja, cual kieren k ponga en el siguiente one-shot??? decidanlo ustedes y la pareja k mas votos tenga aparecera en el capi 3 ok??? asi ke reviews, reviews, reviews!!!**

**Y sorry por usar la frase "el domador de sombras" espero k me perdones Li-chan y ke no me demandes! ya k te pertenece a ti, XD TKM!**

**Y claro k no podia faltar... TE amo tony-kun!**

**Nos leemos luego!**

**Sayonara!!!**

* * *


	4. Kankuro Y LiChan

"**14 de febrero**"

**Capitulo 4: Sorpresa para Li-The Stampede-Chan!!!**

Kankuro y Li-Chan:

La fiesta de la aldea de la arena estaba a todo lo que daba, la música, la bebida, el ambiente, el día del amor y la amistad era la celebración perfecta para ligar corazones solitarios, recién Temari se había ido con su novio Shikamaru a pasar la noche, Gaara estaba con su alumna Matsuri, y Kankuro ya le había robado el corazón cierta chica extranjera que recién se había mudado de ciudad, había dejado todo, sus amigos, sus cosas, sus lugares preferidos, sus costumbres, la verdad su vida era un misterio, y solo fue a esa dichosa fiesta para tratar de hacer nuevos amigos, sin embargo, aun no había hecho ninguno, los pocos conocidos de la aldea la creían un poco cohibida, pero solo era que aun no se acostumbraba al nuevo lugar.

Li-Chan, solo estaba ahí sentada en una mesa, tomando un vaso de ponche, y unos bocadillos, todos bailaban y se divertían, incluso ya había algunos pasados de copas por ahí.

Kankuro hacia rato que estaba intentando de hablar con ella, sin tener éxito, los nervios le traicionaban, por alguna razon, ella era diferente a las demás, era pura y hermosa, aun no sabia que era Sabaku no Kankuro, las demás chicas que andaban tras el o su hermano el kazekage, solo lo hacían por el estatus social, y por ser los hombres mas importantes de Suna.

Sin más rodeos, se acerco a la mesa donde estaba sentada la chica y le extendió la mano para sacarla a bailar…

- ¿Bailas conmigo?- pregunto un poco sonrojado.

- E-eto…. Hum… y-yo, c-claro…- dijo dándole su mano dudosamente.

La acerco hacia el, y instantes después comenzaron a bailar la balada que estaba sonando en ese momento.

- Y…- Kankuro decidió romper el silencio.-… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Soy… Li- pregunto algo sonrojada.

- Bien, ¿te puedo llamar Li-Chan?

- Hai. Humm...…

- Kankuro.

- Mucho gusto Kankuro-kun.

La música se hacia cada vez mas lenta, sus cuerpos se juntaban mas.

- Y, cuéntame de ti – dijo el marionetista.

- Eto, yo pues, hace poco me mude a Suna, no soy de aquí.

- Lo note.

- ¿He? – la chica lo miro con un signo de interrogación en su cara.

- Porque, note que no eres como las demás chicas, tú eres… diferente.

- A-arigato...

La música paro

- ¿vamos afuera? – le ofreció el brazo.

- Hai. – dijo Li sonriente

Recorrieron las calles de Suna por la noche, hacia frío, pero la compañía de Kankuro lo valía, ella estaba feliz de que por fin había hecho aunque fuera un amigo, o quien sabe, a lo mejor un pretendiente…

- Valla, este clima es extremoso…- decía cubriéndose los brazos.

- Lo se.- el le puso su chaqueta en la espalda.

Un rosado tenue le subió por las mejillas y sonrío un poco.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Si. – n_n

- Pues, te preparare una cena de San Valentín excelente…- decía un poco presuntuoso.

- ¿Tu cocinas? – pregunto curiosa

- Pues sip.

- Que bien.

Cambiaron de rumbo hacia un edificio grande, subieron las escaleras, y Kankuro abrió la puerta, Temari quien se encontraba en la cocina hecho un grito furico.

- ¡Kankuro mas te vale que tengas una buena excusa por llegar tan tarde!- grito la rubia

- Oye ¡cálmate mujer! – Refunfuño el marionetista.- ¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunto a Shikamaru.

- Pues se supone que tú ibas a hacer la cena.

- Parece que estuviste ocupado- dijo Gaara quien salio derepente atrás de ellos con Matsuri.

- ¡Kazekage-sama! – dijo Li al ver al mismisimo kazekage enfrente de ella. De inmediato hizo una reverencia.

- No es necesario, creo que ya eres de la familia, ¿o no?- miro Gaara a Kankuro.

- Asi es, ella es Li…- dijo poniéndola frente a el.- …la conocí en la fiesta.

- Mucho gusto – dijo respetuosamente.

- Y ellos son, mi hermana Temari y su novio Shikamaru, mi hermano Gaara quien por supuesto ya conocias y su novia Matsuri.

Todos se saludaron mientras Kankuro y Temari hacían la cena.

Minutos después la cena estaba lista, todos felicitaron al chef Kankuro, Temari por su parte estaba un poco celosa de que su hermano cocinara mejor que ella. Li, disfrutaba mucho estar ahí, veía a todos platicar, a Kankuro y Temari pelear, a Gaara hablando con Matsuri y el sonrojo de esta, ya entrada la madrugada y horas depuse de cenar, los juegos de azar y las puestas de los chicos en la mesa no tenia limites, mientras en la sala las chicas platicaban y cuestionaban a Li del como conoció a Kankuro, de donde era y de que la felicitaban de que fueran novios, aunque por mas que esta les dijera que no era así, le agradaba que lo mencionaran, tal vez se animaría a declarársele… quien sabe.

- Bueno, tengo que irme…- decía la chica

- Yo te acompaño a tu casa, ya es muy tarde para que andes sola por ahí.

- Esta bien, Kankuro-kun.

Caminaron despacio, para apreciar mejor el firmamento, las estrellas si que brillaban esa noche.

- La pase muy bien esta noche, Kankuro-kun.

- Yo también, hacia mucho tiempo no me sentía así.

Después de un par de calles llegaron a la casa, ella subió a los escalones del recibidor, un pequeño silencio envolvió el ambiente.

- Bueno… pues…- Kannkuro no sabia que mas decir.

- … - ella esperaba que se le declarara, mientras se acercaba mas a el.

En vez de eso, Kankuro se animo, y la beso, ella tenia la guardia baja y le sorprendió un poco, pero al fin eso era lo que mas deseaba desde que conoció a Kankuro, él por su parte, también deseaba besarla pues se dio cuenta de que era la indicada para el.

Se separaron y al poco rato se despidieron.

- ¿Queires salir conmigo mañana?- dijo kankuro tomándola por la cintura.

- Claro Kankuro-kun.- ella se sonrojo.

- Entonces, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana…

Se besaron de nuevo… ella entro a la casa, y se deslizo por la puerta hacia el piso, ahora era oficialmente la chica que salía con Kankuro, de quien se enamoro, y el de ella.

"_Feliz San Valentín…." _Pensaron simultáneamente.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

WOO! Li-chan! ke te parecio la sorpresa! espero k te haya gustado! te prometi k te pondria de pareja con Kankuro, de ahora en adelante tu seras la novia oficial de Kankuro! jeje TKM hermanita!

Tony Te amo!!!!

Y Reviews??????? ONEGAIII!!!!

Nos lemos luego...

Sayonara!


	5. Sasuke y Sakura

Gomen Gomen por la tardanza! Eske últimamente he tenido muchos inconvenientes…. Pero kiero terminar la historia antes de k acabe febrero, el mes del amor Bueno siguiente pareja…

Kiero hacer este one-shot con la cancion "Me arrepiento" de Alex Ubago, espero que la escuchen y por lo tanto ni la letra de esta maravillosa canción (que por cierto le queda muy bien a esta pareja) y ni los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.

* * *

"**14 de Febrero"**

**Capitulo 5**

Sasuke y Sakura:

Días antes del tan esperado 14 de febrero, Sasuke ha regresado a konoha, por fin a consumado su venganza, su hermano Itachi ha muerto, al fin su mente y su conciencia están tranquilos, su arrugado y desgastado corazón ya siente aunque sea un poco de paz, ahora ya podía estar con sus amigos, su familia. Aunque la hokage de la aldea tenia los ojos puestos en el a cada paso, por seguridad, aun desconfiaba de el, tenia jounins entrenados para seguirle el paso, por temor a dejar la aldea de nuevo.

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que se había ido, Sakura quien lo había esperado por mucho tiempo, ya se había dado por vencida, su amor no seria jamás correspondido por la persona que amaba en verdad, Sasuke.

La noche se San Valentín era un evento único que a todo el mundo le encantaba, a todos menos a Sakura, esa fecha le recordaba lo miserable que era en el amor, y mas tratándose de Sasuke, simplemente se canso de que su corazón saliera lastimado cada vez que pensaba en el, aunque aun lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, ya no quería sufrir mas.

El sol se asomaba tras las colinas de konoha, y el quipo Kakashi se reunía como todas las mañanas a entrenar.

- ¡Otra ves! ¡otra vez tarde datebayo! – gritaba Naruto, esperando a Kakashi quien como siempre llegaba tarde.

- No se porque te extrañas tanto Naruto… Ya sabes como es Kakashi-sensei.

- Ahh… *suspirando* … lo se.

- Hola! – Kakashi aparecio derepente en una bola de humo.

- ¡Nada de hola! - gritaron al mismo tiempo.

- Lo siento... me perdi en el sendero de la vida.....

- ¡Si claro! - dijo Naruto.

Comenzaron a entrenar como habitualmete lo hacian, la media terde caia y la hora de comer se hizo presente con el rugir del estomago de Naruto.

- Cielos!!! tengo hambre! - decia Naruto

- Ya te oimos Naruto...- mientras reia Sakura

Kakashi aparecio con una canasta con la comida, se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran arbol.

Comian y reian, convivian alegres, aunque solo Kakashi se dio cuenta de desde las ramas mas elevadas del arbol, alguien vigilaba y escrutaba profundamante a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

- ¿porque no bajas a comer? - dijo Kakashi

- ¿? - Naruto y Sakura miaron hacia donde Kakashi

- ... - Sakuke solo estaba ahi, mirando y reacciono ante la pregunta de Kakashi.

- si, vamos Sasuke! - girto Naruto.

Sakura solamente se volvio y tomo de su te, Sasuke por supuesto noto la fria actitud hacia el, le extraño.

_...Sakura... estas diferente, y lo siento..._

Bajo y se sento al lado de ella, no la miro, ni ella a el.

Actuaban como dos verdaderos extraños.

Ante el tenso ambiente que habia entre ellos Kakashi decidio tomar la iniciativa.

- .... y... que haran en San Valentin??

- Tal vez vea a Hinata en la plaza de la aldea.- dijo Naruto ante la mirada atonita de los tres.

- Hinata eh?... - Sasuke fue el primero en molestarlo.

- ¡No fastidies!

- Valla, parece que ya hay planes, y ¿que hay de ustedes?- pregunto Kakashi refiriendose a Sakura y Sasuke.

- Nada, no ire.- dijo secamente tomando una bilota de arroz.- Ya me voi Kakashi-sensei... hasta mañana Naruto.... adios Saskuke...

El solo la miro, y se quedo pensativo hacia el piso.

Kakashi se quedo pensasndo, un malevolo plan pasava por su mente....

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Por la tarde Sakura estaba en su habitacion aceandola, la ventana del balcon estaba habierta, y un clon de Kakashi aprecio.

- Sakura, tienes que ir al campo de entrenamiento al anochecer.

- ¿eh, y porque?- pregunto confundida.

- No cuestiones a tu sensei - dijo deapareciendo en una nube de humo.

- ... -

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¿Entrenar?- pregunto Sasuke

- Asi es, asi que te espero ahi.- dijo Kakashi.

- pero, yo ya no soy del equipo...

- eso ya lo arregle con Tsunade-Sama. No faltes!- desaparecio instantes despues.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

La noche aparecio, la luna llena invadia la noche, la fiesta de San Valentin habia comenzado, a lo lejos se apreciaban las luces, Sasuke miraba todo desde la copa de un arbol, Sakura aparecio tambien mirando hacia todos lados, buscando al sensei mas inpuntual del mundo.

Se recargo en un arbol y Sasuke bajo derepente a hacerle compañia. Ella se exalto un poco ante tal aparicion, el chico mas apuesto de Konoha frente a ella, se miraron unos segundos, los latidos de ella se aceleraban cada vez mas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se estaba namorando de nuevo de el.

Desvio su mirada hacia otro lugar.

- H-hola... S-Sasuke-kun.

- Hola.

- Hola!- Kakashi por fin aparecia. - ... bien... su mision es.... que buesquen mi libro.

- ¿¡Que!? - gritaron los dos.

- si! en el bosque de la muerte.

Los dos miraron tras de si.

- ¿y-y porque Naruto no esta qui? - repico Sakura

- No lo oyeron? esta ocupado...

- Pero-pero-pero

- una orden es una orden, tienen que actuar como eqiupo, confiar el uno en el otro.- dijo firmemente Kakashi.

_Si... claro..._ penso Sakura.

- Ahora vallan!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Saltaron de rama en rama hasta internarse en el bosque, buscando el bendito libro de Kakashi-sensei, buscaron un claro para descanzar un poco.

- Kakashi-sensei esta loco, ¿acaso cree que podremos encontrar ese maldito libro de noche?- dijo Sakura reprochando

- Lo se, pero nos dio una orden, al menos hay que intentarlo.- dijo Sasuke.

- ... ahhh... esta bien, vamos - dijo la pelirosa para despues perderse entre la noche nublada, al parecer lloveria mas tarde.

Un poderoso estruendo sono derrepente, una a una las gotas de lluvia iban empapando los rostros de los shinobis, Sakura miro hacia el cielo saltando aun, otro trueno ilumino su cara haciendo que pisara mal, se presipito hacia el suelo, golpeandose la cabeza contra una rama, inmediatamente cayo incosniente, todo paso tan rapido, que Sasuke apenas si pudo atraparla entre sus brazos, cargo a Sakura en su espalda, la lluvia aresiaba mas y mas, devian encontrar un refugio y rapido.

Mertros mas tarde, por suerte Sasuke diviso una cueva, entro y puso a Sakura en el suelo, la lluvia torrencial no paraba de caer.

- .... hum? q-que.... paso?...- la chica se sobaba la cabeza.

- caiste y te golpeaste la cabeza, descanzaremos aqui mientras pasa la lluvia.

- e-esta... b-bien... S-sasuke-k-kun... - Sakura temblaba de frio, ya que estaba empapada.

_... Sakura.... _penso al verla titiritamdo de frio

Acto seguido se acerco lentamente a ella, y la estrecho entre sus brazos, el sonrrojo de la chica aparecio inmediatamente.

- ... a-asi guardaremos el c-calor... - Sasuke tambien se sonrrojo un poco.

El corazon de Sakura latia fuertemente, estando abrazada ella tambien oia el corazon de Sasuke

- Sakura....

- mm?

La tomo del menton quedando a unos escasos centimetros de ella.

- Cierra los ojos...

Se extraño un poco pero al fiinal accedio, lentamente el se fue acercando a sus labios, el rose de su boca exalto a Sakura, abrio lentamente los ojos para tomarlo poe el cuello, y besarlo apasionadametne, al fin su amor era correspondido, ya no le dolia, ya no mas, Sasuke el amor de su vida al fin reconocio sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, pero segado por la venganza y sed de poder, su oscuro y marchito corazon reflorecio como una rosa al sentir el calor de los labios de Sakura.

- Feliz san valentin chicos.... - sonreia maliciosamente Kakashi desde lo lejos, con su libro en la mano, al parecer su plan si funciono...

**Fin.**

* * *

Wa! kedo lindo no? ustedes que opinan?? bueno pues mandenme sus reviews ok? y una vez mas digo ke esta cancion es una de mis favoritas, keda super con esta pareja a mi parecer, pero su letra solo la escuche y de ahi me inspire...

Te amo Tony-kun!

Sayonara!

Nos leemos luego!

* * *


	6. Neji y Ten Ten

.... si ... si... ya estamos en abril y todavia no he podido acabar este bendito fanfic, u_u pero en fin, mas vale tarde que nunca no??? jeje y aki esta la ultima pareja, espero k les guste.

* * *

"**14 de febrero"**

**Capitulo 6**

Neji y TenTen:

El sol brillaba radiante bajo el lindo paisaje de konoha, y los integrantes del quipo de Gai sensei entrenaban tan arduamente como siempre, el genio Hyuga como lo llamaba Ten Ten estaba apartado como siempre entrenando por su cuenta, después de un rato Lee y la linda kunoichi descansaban bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- ¿y cuando le dirás?

- si es posible nunca, no creo que el siquiera tenga la remota idea de mis sentimientos…

- no seas tan pesimista, ¡debes dejar que el poder de tu juventud explote!

La chica sonrío, si algo le agradaba de Rock Lee es que en los momentos tristes e incluso en los buenos momentos la hacia reir, le hacia mas llevadero su día.

Asi que animada por su gran amigo se levanto y se encamino hacia Neji…

- ¿San que…?

- San Valentín…- dijo la bella Ten Ten, intentando persuadir al genio Hyuga de ir a la tan esperada fiesta de San Valentín.

- ¡Pero que idiotez!, el amor es algo tonto, hace que uno se vuelva débil y estupido…

- P-pero…

- Ten Ten, estoy entrenando, no me molestes con esas estupideces.

Esas crueles palabras se clavaron poco a poco como puñales en el frágil corazón de TenTen. Hacia ya mucho tiempo de los sentimientos de la castaña hacia Neji, pero jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, excepto a Lee, el era su confesionario personal.

La chica solo cerró sus hermosos ojos cafés, dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse con el poco orgullo herido que le quedaba.

- Neji… a veces eres tan cruel… - dijo la chica más alto de lo que esperaba, lo cual hizo que el ojiblanco parara en seco y abriera más los ojos. No respondió nada, pero se quedo pensativo por un momento.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Ten Ten, cálmate… - decía el pobre de Lee agobiado por a descarga de furia de la kunoichi de los ojos cafés.

- ¡no! es que, ¡como puede ser así conmigo! Primero es tan agradable y compasivo, pero después se vuelve arrogante y cruel…

- así es el Ten Ten, es muy voluble a veces, no debería extrañarte…

- lo se, pero… creí que solo por esta vez, el seria, diferente…- bajo su dulce mirada hacia el suelo, y una pequeña lagrima cayo de pronto.

- vamos Ten Ten, no te pongas triste, ya veras que solo le hace falta un pequeño empujón.

La cara de la castaña se sereno de pronto, dejo de llorar y se quedo en silencio unos segundos, mirando a Lee fijamente cuando una pequeña sonrisa emergió de pronto, sintió como si un foco se prendía enzima de su cabeza.

-¿… te sientes bien… Ten Ten? – dijo extrañado Lee

- … - (sonriendo)

- no me gusta esa sonrisa malévola tuya….

- Lee… mi MÁS querido amigo- dijo Ten Ten abrazándolo

- no. sea lo que sea, no lo are…

- p-pero... ¡por favor!

- no

-¡por favor!

-no.

-¡por favor!

-¡no!

-¡por favor por favor!

- …-

- ¡POR FAVOOR!

- tsk… ¡esta bien! ¡Ya!

- Gracias, te debo una.

- si, ¡una enorme!

Ya estaba la colaboración de Lee en el malévolo plan de Ten Ten, ahora solo hacia falta ponerlo en marcha.

_¿Un pequeño empujón eh?..._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A la mañana siguiente las cosas serian diferentes, ahora la bella kunoichi seria la fría y vengativa chica que no es, pero tratándose del "genio" Hyuga, no tendría más opción que darle su merecido.

Rock Lee, el experto en taijutsu no iba como de costumbre a entrenar, siempre con animo y dedicación, no… esa mañana era lo menos que le pasaba por la mente, solo deseaba que tan pronto como empezó terminara, por que quien sabe que clase de tortura le pondría a hacer Ten Ten, _el precio de la amistad… _pensaba.

- ¡Buenos días Lee!- dijo la castaña con entusiasmo.

- buenos días…- dijo el desanimado Lee.

- ¿estas listo?

- no

- ¡vamos! Solo sígueme la corriente, cuando Neji nos vea, solo actúa como yo te diga.

- ahhh… esta bien.

- buenos días.- dijo fríamente Neji como de costumbre.

- ¿mm?- dijo la "despistada" Ten Ten "hablando" con Lee.

- dije **Buenos días**.- dijo un poco molesto.

- ah… si, como sea.- se volvió hacia Lee.

Lo siguiente fue que el ojiblanco puso cara de signo de interrogación e incluso sintió como algo del gran ego que tenia se quebraba poco a poco, no sabría Neji como describir lo que sentía, acaso Ten Ten, la chica que siempre se preocupaba por el, la que era linda y amable ¿lo ha "rechazado"? ¿A **él**? ¿Y por que rayos esta "hablando" con Lee?

Tal parece que el plan de Ten Ten estaba dando sus primeros resultados.

Al atardecer, los shinobis terminaban su entrenamiento, y Ten Ten seguía distante y fría hacia Neji, exactamente como el lo era a veces con ella, y seguía abrazando a Lee y mirándolo como si no hubiera otra cosa en el universo que hacer mas que prestarle la total atención a el.

Esa "situación" ya le estaba molestando a Neji, y es que ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo ella podría? ¿Acaso esta "enamorada" de su compañero? ¿Acaso ya había dejado de dedicarle su tiempo a él?

No podía ser, **no** debía ser.

El ya sabia muy bien de los sentimientos de Ten Ten, pero su ego y altanería no le permitía ver dentro de si mismo, dentro de su corazón, y tampoco le permitía darle una oportunidad a ella de ser aun mas linda de lo usual hacia él, miraba hacia arriba, en los árboles, una par de pajaritos, una pareja, y luego veía a Ten Ten y a Lee, tan inusualmente acaramelados, le hervía la sangre cada ves que los veía así, tal vez tenia que dejar su actitud arrogante y petulante y abrir aunque sea un poco su engreído corazón.

Se puso en pie y fue hacia ellos.

- Ten Ten, ¿podemos hablar?- dijo Neji en un tono sosegado y tranquilo.

- C-claro Neji- dijo la desconcertada Ten Ten.  
Rock Lee vio alejarse a la pareja y dio un suspiro de alivio, al fin dejaría ser la marioneta de su amiga.

- ¿T-te puedo ver esta noche?- dijo un poco sonrojado

- ¿Por qué de pronto---

- solo ve, tengo que decirte algo- le costaba tanto ser amable y gentil, que a leguas se notaba su poca paciencia.

- esta bien, nos vemos en la fiesta de San Valentín.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Las luces, la música, las risas, los besos, las parejas, todo como de ensueño, excepto Neji, se sentía un poco raro, volteo hacia un lado y vio al sensei del quipo 7 Kakashi con un montón de rosas, y un algodón de azúcar, al parecer esperaba a alguien, a alguien como Anko, la bella y a veces mal humorada Anko, el le daba las rosas a ella, y luego comían el algodón de azúcar, ella lo tomaba del brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la multitud sonriendo, la verdad se veían bien juntos, volteo hacia el otro lado y ahí estaba Ten Ten. Con un bello kimono púrpura con grandes flores blancas, en sus chongos adornos colgantes y un poco de maquillaje en el rostro, no era la misma kunoichi que conocía, con las ropas de entrenamiento, polvorosas y mullidas, ahora ella lucia linda, impecable, no le dio tiempo a el de ponerse la mascara de engreído y arrogante y solo la recibió un poco impactado y con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

- Hola Neji.

- T-Ten Ten, te ves… linda.

- Gracias – dijo sonriente – ¿y de que querías hablar?

- bueno, yo… - titubeaba y se ponía cada vez mas nervioso.

- …- mirándolo fijamente

- lo siento, siento ser un—

Un beso, un simple beso, dejo atónito a Neji, abrió mas los ojos, mientras Ten Ten se paraba de puntitas para alcanzar los labios del chico, el por su parte cerro lentamente los ojos y la fue abrazando por la cintura, ahora era un apasionado beso, que pareciera que las demás personas pasaban lentamente, el ambiente alrededor de ellos salía sobrando, lentamente las gotas de lluvia caían sobre los cuerpos se los shinobis, las personas corrían a buscar algún refugio pero ellos no, ya nada mas importaba, solo ellos, juntos, los dos.

- Hablas demasiado…

Dijo ella para volverlo a besar.

**Fin.**

* * *

Fin de esta histroria!, y otra vez sorry por hecerlos esperar tanto, eske ultimamente he tenido muchos incombenientes, con la uni, la familia, el novio... xP ke se le ha de hacer. jeje

**Isi-san:** ke te parecio! al fin puse el Kakanko ke kerias, ja! no lo olvide, y gracias por estar tan al pendiente!

**Li-The Stampede-Chan: **la verdad sin su ayuda no habria podido acabar este one-shot, gracias hermanita!!! ella me dio ideas y las use como inspiracion XD arigato!!!

**Tony-kun:** bueno, siempre lo menciono en mis historias, ke mas da una mas, TE AMO!!!

nos leemos luego, en otra historia!

cuidense!

Sayonara!

...

a! y reviews oks!? jeje


End file.
